


【锤基】身后之想

by Tina1997



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina1997/pseuds/Tina1997





	【锤基】身后之想

寻梦环游记au  
在桥开启的那一天冒犯了死者的人会被拉进亡灵之国  
神族和人类不一样，死后不会变成骷髅  
巴西是万寿菊，这边就用白玫瑰铺桥

“我用死亡骗了他那么多次，直到他的心脏足够强壮。”

————————————————————————————————————

 

1、  
他闭上眼，无法不去回忆他们过往的温存。  
那是多么美好的回忆。在那些隐秘的角落，他们抱在一起滚做一团，大汗淋漓，低声喘息。Thor抱紧他，凶狠地开拓他的身体，而他把自己埋进哥哥的怀里，嗯嗯啊啊，扭动求欢，期待Thor把他操的汁水四溢，把他完全操开操到合不拢。高潮时他仰起头，露出修长脆弱的脖颈，好让他的哥哥一口咬住他。双腿夹紧Thor紧实的腰，Thor的液体烫的他连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
高潮后的Thor会压在他身上，他们懒洋洋的接吻，而他的后面依然贪婪地有一下没一下吸着Thor的小兄弟，直到把他的哥哥再次吸硬了。他的哥哥会压住他把他都要干进地板里去，而他也配合地放荡呻吟出来，揽着Thor求他再深点再快点。一次又一次，他们不知疲倦地发泄着过剩的欲望。多么淫荡，多么不堪。

这是他来到这里后的第五个雨天。  
大雨滂沱而下，盖住了天空，流入那条永远也汇不满的河流，连霓虹灯也变得模糊。  
“那是生者的泪水。”笑起来像只猫儿那般温润的酒保把鸡尾酒递给他，“明明是欢乐的万圣节，但总有人黯然神伤。”  
Loki倚在吧台上，漫不经心地抿着酒。亡灵们在舞池里狂欢，他们用华丽的衣物遮蔽起了空洞的骨架，19世纪华丽的宫廷曳地裙摆和超短裙同时摇曳，燕尾服和年轻男孩的朋克夹克一同走入舞池。四十年代的海报女郎对18世纪的牛仔微笑，二战前去世的老学究们对梳着飞机头的亡灵感慨裙子真是世界上最伟大的发明。他们对彼此欢笑，假装今晚只是个平常的晚上，没有白玫瑰，没有午夜钟响时分打开的亡灵桥，更没有那恼人的关口检查。  
有个穿着大拖尾婚纱的亡灵在吧台另一端痛哭失声，散开的黑发披在背上。枯萎的血肉使她失去了泪腺，这个生前是个孤儿的女孩依然无法接受她不能回去人间的事实。除了醉倒在这种地方，她什么也做不了。  
无家之人才在这里狂欢，有家的早就踏上归途。

Loki记得他来的时候。  
他站在铺满白玫瑰的桥边，眼前就是一个类似于游乐场售票处的入口，生锈的铁架，廉价的棚顶。脚下还站了一只猫，橘色皮毛，翠绿眼睛，蹭着他的裤脚咪呜咪呜叫。  
他……不是死在飞船上了吗，怎么会来游乐园？  
他低头看了看自己，没有预料中的血污，干干净净，甚至还穿着他在中庭闲逛时的西服，连边边角角都被熨烫得极好。  
“what……”下一秒那只猫儿咬着他的裤脚把他往前拽，直直要把他拖往眼前的入口处。Loki作势要去打它，却见它突然生出了黑色的双翼，扑腾两下就又收了回去。  
“可以对你的灵魂向导好一点吗。”猫儿继续用尾巴绕着他的小腿，看起来没有丝毫恼怒。  
“所以我是死了吗？”  
“是的。”

“我先回去了。”Loki突然没了兴致，舞池那边DJ把音乐调的震天响，愈发震得他耳膜生疼，头脑发胀。本来他作为酒吧的老板可以不来的，但是买醉是个打发时间的好方法，于是他流连于此。很快所有人都知道了这间酒吧的老板是那个妖娆魅惑的邪神，每天慕名上门一睹他美貌的亡灵比前来寻仇的还多。  
“是是，注意安全啊老板。”酒保把他搭在吧台上的风衣递过去，半张脸藏在阴影中。细看之下就会发现他和Loki几乎长得一模一样，但是Loki是黑发翠眼的邪神，眉梢眼角都是风情，而他却只像个毕业于名校的乖学生，翠绿的眼中满是纯真。  
Loki走时雨势丝毫没有减弱。雨水倾泻而下，而那条贯穿了城市的河流没有丝毫满溢，除了满河面的水花和花瓣，连水位线都不带动的。第一年他还会为之惊奇，第五年他已经见怪不怪，撑了黑伞就沿着避水道走。亡灵们对此习以为常，还专门建起了应对大雨的加高道路，以防那些古老的亡灵们弄湿了衣服。  
他的身边已经被白玫瑰淹没了，亡灵们在花坛里立起花柱，用玫瑰装点了花环挂在门前，白色花瓣如同大雪一般，覆满了河面，盖住了街道。通往关口的主干道在这个时间点就已经水泄不通，可以归家的亡灵们抱着一束一束的白玫瑰，撑起五颜六色的伞，早早守候在回家的路上。  
成群的灵魂向导在高空盘旋游荡，等着午夜入口的洞开。  
古老的钟响了九下，连同撕心裂肺的雷声，一下一下撞击在雨声中。

2、  
Thrud在午夜时分惊醒，确切说是被他的父亲惊醒。那个金发的男人睡得并不安稳，从他颤动的眼睑就能看出他正在做梦。没拉好的窗帘缝隙间闪过雷电的光芒，紧接着是让人心碎的雨声。闪电照亮了墙壁上的挂钟，还有五分钟就要零点。  
眼下已是10月底，按理说不应有雷声和暴雨，但对于Thrud来说这几乎成了惯例，每年她的生日都要下雨打雷，那将会持续整整一天，冰冷的雨水打在11月纽约冰冷的空气里。  
但是那些拦不住纽约快活的空气。Tony叔叔告诉她，她的生日是万圣节，那可是个欢乐的日子，孩子们可以扮成鬼怪向每一个喜欢的大人要糖。去年她四岁时，父亲带了她第一次参加这场盛典。Tony叔叔给了她银色的铠甲和赤红的披风，还有带着小翅膀的小小头盔，当父亲抱着他从楼梯上走下来时，所有人一致为她欢呼。  
“看我们的小雷神！”  
“Trick or treat！”她也举起手里的小南瓜灯。

但是现在她的父亲，那位真正的雷神，却被困在梦境里无从脱身。  
Thrud试图去摇醒他，可惜他的父亲太过魁梧，对她而言就像一座小山，她细瘦的手臂还比不过父亲的手腕粗。在梦里他紧缩眉头，肌肉虬结，口中念着Thrud听不懂的话语。  
她急坏了，瘪着嘴就要哭出来，猛然又想起Clint叔叔告诉她的，父亲伤心时，把那顶头盔拿给他就好。  
那头盔就在房间的另一端，被锁在玻璃柜子里，那是特殊的防弹玻璃，拿着火箭筒对着轰都不一定能穿透，而钥匙就在父亲的脖子上。但是偷取钥匙对Thrud来说不是难事，一点点小小的魔法，她就拿着钥匙啪嗒啪嗒跑向了柜子，还得注意了不能吵醒父亲，因为他不会让她爬上高处。  
她轻易就打开了柜子，抱出那顶缺了半支角的金色头盔，跳下椅子，啪嗒啪嗒向着父亲跑去，没有注意到身后突然飘落的白色花瓣。

3、  
Loki是被敲门声惊醒的，来人十分温柔，敲得不急不缓。这节奏一听就知道是谁，Loki也就眯着眼假装没听见，继续缩在被子里不想动。可惜来人似乎是铁了心要他开门，规律的敲门声持续不断砸着Loki的耳膜。  
“我记得你有家里的钥匙。”他披着睡衣顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发，怒气冲冲地开门。  
“我觉得你的万圣节礼物应该由你亲自收。”橘色的小猫乖巧地坐在门口，皮毛柔顺光滑，脖子上还系着领结项圈，不过倒是带了冲天的酒气。  
“来这里五年我可没见过你给我带什么万圣节礼物。”  
“这可不是我给你的。”猫儿弯了一下尾巴尖，“我确定你会喜欢她，来吧，小姑娘。”  
Loki眼睁睁看着那个金发翠眼的小姑娘从外面走进来，穿着小小的蕾丝睡裙，柔软的金发乱七八糟地垂在脸颊两边，眼角带着哭过的红肿。那怯生生的神态像极了某个人年幼的时候，但是五官分明是另一个人的。  
Thrud有点害怕，她分明是想抱着头盔去安慰父亲，结果眼前一阵花瓣飘过就到了这个世界，手里一空，头盔也不见了。眼前是一片花花绿绿，人流自她身边走过，丝毫没有看见矮矮小小的她。  
她顿时怕的不行，父亲可宝贝那个伤痕累累的头盔了。那是他的宝物，和Thrud一样珍贵的宝物，每每他抚摸那对破损的弯角时眼中都是眷恋。他说那是Thrud母亲的遗物，除了Thrud之外留给他的唯一一件东西。  
正当她抬头准备拉住一个人询问有没有看见一个金色的头盔，却被眼前的场景吓到哭泣。那根本不是人，他们全是骷髅，灯光下惨白的骨头，眼球挂在眼窝里。他们抱着大束大束的白玫瑰，从她身边走过，说说笑笑，她依稀听到了“回家”的字眼。  
“那么你想回家吗？”  
她猛一低头，看见蹭在脚边的橘色猫咪。

“你带个孩子回来干什么？”把受惊的小姑娘安置在客厅里，Loki转头拎着猫就进了卧室。  
“我说过了，万圣节礼物，那可是个活人，活生生，还带着血肉的温度。”  
“你该把她教给上面，他们知道怎么处理。”  
“那样你的事情就会公布于众。”  
恶毒的话语生生卡在唇间，Loki几乎找不出任何理由来反驳。能卡住银舌头的只有他本人，邪神是如此伶牙俐齿，以至于他的灵魂向导也是这么一针见血。  
“你知道真相。你在心底告诉我了。”猫趁机跳到被褥上，端端正正坐好，暗搓搓蹭了蹭肉垫下温暖的毛毯，“所以我带她来见你了，我们都不想这事被公之于众。”  
Loki透过虚掩的门缝观察那个年幼的孩子。目测年龄在五岁上下，小口小口地嘬着牛奶，被Loki简单一握的小马尾翘在脑后。稍稍打理了一下女孩原本可爱的模样完全展现出来，圆滚滚的小脸蛋和身上价格不菲的睡衣能看出这孩子应该相当受宠。但是她有金子般细软的头发，绿宝石一样的眼睛——Loki逼着自己不要去想那个事实。  
“对了。我告诉她事实了。”  
“你说了什么？”Loki突然背后一凉，他的灵魂向导也和他一样一肚子坏水，他太清楚了。  
“只有血亲才能送她回家。”

4、  
“名字？”  
“Thrud Odinson。”  
这名字起得真有Odinson风格。  
“先生你呢？Daddy说要交换名字才算礼貌。”  
“Loki O……就是Loki。”话到嘴边被他狠狠咽回去，只能祈祷小姑娘没 听见他要脱口而出的词。  
女孩突然扭捏起来，攥着裙角，“请问……你认识我mummy吗？Tom说你认得她。”  
Loki在心中快要把那只橘皮小猫拖出去碎尸万段，但他也只能咬着牙把所有怒火咽下去，硬生生挤出一个还算自然的微笑，“当然，我们是血亲。”  
女孩的眼中瞬间落满了阳光，“真的吗！我可以去看她吗！”看上去她快要跳起来，落进这个陌生世界的恐惧此刻烟消云散，小孩子就是这么容易满足。突然她又萎钝下去，慢吞吞缩回沙发上蜷成一团，她看看Loki，又看看手里的半杯牛奶，陷入一种恐惧的沉默。  
“怎么了？”  
“我……弄丢了Mummy的头盔。”热气打在她稚嫩的小脸蛋上，Loki可没错过她眼里要掉不掉的泪珠。这孩子或许真像她母亲也说不定，毕竟小时候有个人也是泪花儿说冒就冒。  
头盔。Loki在心底冷哼。他没想到Thor竟然真的能把那玩意儿找回来，难为他了，毕竟Loki死前最后一个举动就是把灭霸的一艘飞船生生炸了个粉碎。想想他为了混上那艘飞船费尽的心血，还有那一场无声的烟花秀，这辈子都值了。  
“……你在哪丢的？”  
“入口那就在桥边。”有只猫抢话了。  
Loki瞪它一眼，转过来又是笑得温柔的大哥哥：“好吧，我们收拾一下，早饭之后去找你的头盔？现在先把你的牛奶喝完。”  
Thrud愣一下，突然就瘪了嘴：“我可以不喝吗？”  
“抱歉，没得商量。”我不会惯着你的，你那双眼睛的杀伤力还没我的强。

一个活生生的孩子，还带着温暖的血肉，抱起来还是软乎乎，这种存在不用想都知道会引起多大的轰动。Loki翻出一件黑色连帽衫，用魔法将它缩成小孩子的尺寸，又在抽屉角落翻出一堆乱七八糟的化妆品。  
他给Thrud解开了之前临时扎好的马尾，手指交错，细软的发丝犹如幼蛇般在指缝间滑动。  
“坐好。”梳好发辫后他转过来，拿起粉刷在她脸上涂涂抹抹。偶尔他也不想出门就被围观，因而就对这种骷髅妆容驾轻就熟。  
“好了。”Loki拿过桌子上的镜子。  
“哇，小骷髅！”  
“出去之后别让他们知道你还活着。”Loki没有合上盖子，他对着镜子，一点一点在自己脸上描绘出骷髅的模样，“被发现的话，他们会吃掉你。”  
小姑娘又开始冒泪花了。

由Tom领路，Loki抱着Thrud去入口出找那个头盔。Thrud一直在东张西望，小骷髅模样的“亡灵”吸引了不少路过的亡灵，吓得小姑娘直往Loki脖子那里钻。  
“才来的新人吧，可怜的孩子，我刚来那会也这样。”套着裙子的亡灵把帽子拉低，挡住一头打卷的金发和惨白的头骨，“这个给你做补偿吧。”说完她从怀中的花束中抽出一支白玫瑰。  
“祝你们今天也能回家。”  
Loki把玫瑰让Thrud自己拿着，大步流星地朝着入口那边走。去入口的路很好找，沿着河水就行了。亡灵都市的河水滋润了整个城，没人知道源头在哪，但是流过城市时它盛满了亡灵的思念，最后河水载着所有思念在亡灵桥下倾泻入深渊。  
“哇！”Loki走到市中心的拱桥上时Thrud喊出声，挣扎着要跳下去看。  
从这个角度看，整条河流被白玫瑰花瓣盖满，逐渐隐没在远处的建筑中间。亡灵架起彩旗，花坛里插满白玫瑰，风一吹就是纷纷扬扬，亡灵们怀抱花束，向着河流的方向渐行渐远。报时的钟声远远响起，敲在每一个亡灵的心头。  
“小心点，掉下去我可不捞你。”  
“好多花啊。”Thrud够不到横栏，只能抱着围栏向下看。  
“那些都是白玫瑰。”Loki把她抱回怀里，指着河流消失的方向，“这河流向的就是你来的地方。”  
“Tony叔叔的房子吗？”  
“对，过了桥，就是你Tony叔叔的房子，走吧，我们去找头盔。”

5、  
直到到了出口他们才发现这是个艰巨的任务。Loki看着一眼望不到头的检票口，指尖下意识泛出绿光。饶是Thrud见多了大世面，也没见过这么无穷无尽的景象。  
“你还记得是哪边吗？”Loki勾头问趴在肩上的橘猫。  
猫一舔爪子，一脸不配合：“不记得。”  
眼看着Loki的怒火就要爆发，Thrud扯扯他的衣服，小声回答：“那里，好像有红砖。”  
昨晚她被川流不息的骷髅吓到不敢抬头，只看清了脚底下的红色砖路。  
Loki想了想还是没说其实这里大部分地方都是红砖路，这一点信息等于白说。

那一天他们从早晨找到午后，别说金色的头盔，连一顶帽子也没有。关卡口的人告诉他们没有见到带着金头盔的亡灵，也没有收到类似的失物。日光从东方斜向头顶，看着怀里的小姑娘连打了三个哈欠，Loki只好找了块阴影地让她坐下，把她搂在怀里等她恢复精神。  
也许是被别的亡灵带走了？反正也不是什么值钱的东西。  
“Loki叔叔，我Mummy是个什么样的人？”小姑娘拽着他的衣角，眨巴眨巴眼睛，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
“你Daddy没和你提过？”  
“他说我有全世界最好的Mummy，她救了我们所有人，还用生命换来了我。”  
许久Loki都没有说话。一阵大风卷起他脚边的花瓣堆，花瓣被气流推开重又摊了满地，盖住了下面的红砖。

他记得自己死之前的最后一个画面：光、飞溅开的金属、徒劳挣扎的士兵。  
而他身披华服，头顶王冠，端坐于王位上，孤单地迎接自己的终局。

“这么久没见他都学会撒谎了。”Loki顿了一下，瞥了眼Thrud。小姑娘不解地抬头看他，难得地Loki深吸了一口气，才把接下来的话说出来：  
“一个貌美的小混蛋，撒谎精，劣迹斑斑，天天害得你Daddy不得安宁。”  
Thrud咯咯笑出来：“你胡说，我Mummy才不是那样的人，Daddy说她活着的话我会有全世界最棒的Mummy。”  
Loki面色如常：“她的确是我见过最无耻最凶残的魔头。”  
“啊？”Thrud呆滞。  
Tom一尾巴甩在Loki后脑勺上。  
“我是指……在摧残我们耐心的本事上。”

歇了半晌Thrud又挣扎着要跳下去。  
“找不到头盔Mummy肯定会骂我。”  
“你Mummy没这么小心眼。”  
“她会的，Daddy老是说如果Mummy还在的话我一调皮她就会把我变成青蛙！”  
“那是你爸爸才会有的待遇。”Loki按着她的小脑袋，“按她的脾气最多没收你三天的布丁。”  
女孩发出一声尖叫：“不要！Loki叔叔我们快去找头盔！”

那还是和Frigga学来的招式。  
男孩子总是皮，一天不惹事似乎就会要了命。于是神后琢磨出了两招，Thor惹事就把他变成青蛙丢到她的鱼缸里，Loki还不至于到他哥哥那个程度，闯祸就收他三天的甜点。后来Loki发现神后这招似乎不止针对他们俩，谁叫那天下午茶时神后身边趴了两只青蛙，大的那只还是独眼。  
“过来啊，Loki。”神后坐在桌前微笑，两只青蛙此起彼伏地呱呱。

不过后来神后就基本不怎么动手了。  
直到现在Loki还是很怀念那些事。

 

6、  
黄昏时，他们一无所获。找不到头盔的女孩还是忍不住抱着Loki哇地一声哭出来，眼泪鼻涕糊了Loki一肩膀。路过的亡灵纷纷侧目，被Loki和Tom一斜眼瞪回去。怀里的小身子哭得一颤一颤，Loki尽力回忆着年幼时神后是如何安慰他的，他一只手托着Thrud，另一只手拍着她的背。  
“没事了……没事了……”可惜他不是Frigga那般细腻的人，也不敢多言，Thor能扛得住他的刀子，这小姑娘可扛不住。  
不知道哪来的光，将整个天空染成一片壮烈的灿金。  
“你该回去了。”  
“呜……”女孩攥着他的衣服，Loki眉头都没皱一下。  
“还有什么愿望？”  
“我……我想看一眼Mummy。”  
“你最好不要。”Loki的语气跟刀子似的，听得Tom瞬间炸毛，“她可能还在哪逍遥着呢。”  
“她不喜欢我吗？”  
“比起见你她更可能盘算着怎么甩掉你。”  
“你胡说！Mummy她很爱我的！”  
“那你可真天真，小南瓜。”Loki眯着眼，犹如毒蛇出击前那般蓄起毒液，“不是你，她不会死，她的杀人计划也不用拖延。”

“你骗人！Father说他救了整个地球！”  
“那他有没有告诉你那是因为她在纽约杀了上万人，还害死了至亲？”Loki冷笑，“往后的所有都是她在赎罪而已，包括你的诞生。”  
“你骗人！骗人！”Thrud哭得毫无章法，眼泪和鼻涕一起流下来，和惨白的粉底混在一起，大抵孩子们最怕听到的就是他们的父母不是他们想象中的那么美好，“我妈妈她是好人！世界上最好的妈妈！”  
“你妈妈就是个无耻小人，她背叛了你父亲，还把他独自一人扔在地球。”你的母亲就是个大坏蛋，十恶不赦的坏人，杀了成打的人，还伤了你的父亲。这种人有什么好？“你大概是没听过她背叛你父亲转身投向敌人怀抱时的宣言。”  
“你说谎！说谎！你是个骗子！”  
“是啊她就是个骗子。”Loki掐住她的小脸蛋，“她是谎言之神，那是她最擅长的，忠诚才是害死她的凶手。”

7、  
看着Thrud跑走的方向，Tom一尾巴打在Loki手背上。  
“你明明很想和她多待一会，为什么激怒她。”  
“你没听见Thor和她说的那些？”Loki理好略微凌乱的头发，“她迟早会发现那些，不如早点死心。”  
“我都快忘了阿斯加德的育儿经一向粗暴。”  
Tom跳到他脚边，黑色的小翅膀伸出来，扑棱扑楞地追过去。  
Loki难得没反驳，以往这个时候他的银舌头早就开始滔滔不绝了。这次他只是沉默地望着检票处的另一端。白色的桥梁伸向金红天空的另一端，白色的小动物们展开各种各样的翅膀，晃晃悠悠在云端下消失。  
万圣节的前夜亡灵城总是暴雨不断，然而这个时候那些雨水消失得无影无踪，连地上也找不到雨水的影子，只留下灿烂到发指的阳光。  
以往阿斯加德也有这种光芒。原本就是明亮的光线，被金色的宫殿一反射更是刺眼到不行。神王坐在他的王座上，庇护着他的子民，那些祈福的声音化作风飘散在空气里。他还记得幼年在英灵殿里看见的那些，那些被选中的英雄们，还有弹琴的侍女们。光辉万丈，荣耀万千。  
那是诸神的宫殿，生在光明之域，和他这个异类天差地别。  
Loki一直想过如果他不知道自己的身世，如果Odin没有和自己挑明，自己会是什么样。他想了很久，直到死后落在这个世界还在想。  
如果可以遇见父王他一定要问清楚。然而死去的神明都要归于星辰，他作为一个叛徒是没这个资格了。他一直擅长这个，谎言也好，誓词也好，Thor一直该长长记性，看飞船上把他吓的。当初Thor在那艘船上“登基”前，Loki在卧室里也这么说过类似的，不过地点是在Thor的床上，而他屁股里还咬着Thor的阴茎。因为Thor的撞击他眼泪汪汪，说的也断断续续，还夹杂着几声暧昧的呻吟。现在想想真是不体面，那么庄重的宣誓之词，理应也要挑个庄重的场合说出来。

那份“庄重”的版本，他现在都记得：  
“我，Loki Laufeyson，向你致敬。”  
“伟大的Thanos，宇宙的君主。”  
“我将为您献上宝物，首先是这个宇宙魔方。”  
“我将拥护你坐上王位，成为你最虔诚的信徒。”  
“如有违背，我将以血偿还。”

不就是换了个人换了个地点，怎么就给他吓成那样。

8、  
Thrud握着那朵玫瑰，哭哭啼啼不知道跑出了多远。  
那些一定是谎话，她的Mummy是世界上最好的Mummy。Daddy说她有一双灵巧的手，有好听的声音，有一副好皮囊，更有一颗高贵的心。如果她在那么她一定会每天给Thrud梳漂亮的发辫，让她柔软的金发绕在她指尖。晚上她会唱动听的摇篮曲给Thrud，而不是像他一样的歪七扭八的调子。她会教给Thrud那些他不会的东西，那些韵律，那些咒语，那都是些精致灵巧又优雅的玩意儿。  
“我的头发以前也经常被她折腾。”有时候Daddy摸着自己半长的金发，一脸抱歉地看着被Wanda阿姨抱去梳头的Thrud。Thrud伸手去摸摸自己被扯痛的头皮，开始想象Mummy会是什么样的。  
“你有她的眼睛。”Daddy抱着那顶头盔这么告诉她，有时候她调皮把头盔戴在头上，过大的头盔在她头上乱转，Daddy哈哈大笑着给她摘下来，又把它放进柜子锁好。  
她总觉得他把别的什么也锁进去了。

纵使是神族，孩子的体力也是有限的。她也不知道跑到了哪里，只能蹲下来大口大口喘气。喘着喘着她又开始哭，一抽一抽地缩在那里。玫瑰落进身边的水潭，花瓣洇上古怪的深色。  
“你这样会被他们发现。”  
Thrud抬头，眼前是坐得端端正正的Tom。  
她赌气一般又把头低下去。Tom无奈地绕着她转了几圈，只好挨着她趴下，中间又哈走了几个路过的巡警。过了半晌Thrud的抽噎声小下去，Tom前爪撑在Thrud的手臂上，伸出小舌头舔她的脸颊。  
小猫的尾巴绕过来：“那么想去找你妈妈吗？”

Tom领着她去了酒吧。可惜了白日里酒吧没什么人，只有几个员工无所事事地看店。小猫去后台绕了一圈，出来是已经是俊俏的年轻男子模样，套着白衬衫和黑马甲，金发捋到脑后，绿眼睛里溢满笑意。  
“这是你妈妈的店，可惜她现在不在。”Tom把她抱到座位上。  
Thrud好奇地东瞅西瞅，她想起来Tony叔叔的小吧台，透明的玻璃桌椅，泛着金属冷光的墙壁，冰冷的蓝光。然而这儿完全是另一幅光景，她见过类似的风格，在白金汉宫的图片里，阳光顺着落地窗落在红色的地毯和大理石地板上，墙壁上雕刻着繁复绮丽的纹章。天花板的油画画着启示录的场景，那还是上一位店长留下的，天使们的白翼遮天蔽日，扑向下方的罪恶之都。  
整张画笔触细腻，颜色鲜艳，风格典雅，然而这是整个酒吧里最不招主人喜欢的地方。就连Tom也不是很喜欢这幅壁画，他的主人总是会在看见它的那一刻想起诸神黄昏的景象，那时他也能感受到Loki心里那股子阴冷的情绪。然而Loki罕见地没有找人把它涂掉，他也就不好插手。五年了竟然也看习惯了。  
“Mummy呢？”  
“我也不知道，但她一定默默注视着你，没准过一会她就会来找你。”  
Tom放下一杯果汁，橙子的香气勾得Thrud心痒痒。回身去打理吧台里的酒具。那几个骷髅店员识相地远远绕开他们。一时间整个室内竟然完全安静下去。  
“Tom叔叔……”  
正在擦拭玻璃器皿的男人转过身来：“怎么了？”  
“我妈妈……真的像Loki叔叔说的那样吗？”  
Tom眯起眼睛。

“你得相信，她从来没有不爱你们。”  
小猫落在吧台上，绿眼睛直直望进Thrud眼里。  
“不过你Daddy说的是真的，你Loki叔叔和Tony叔叔说的也是真的。”  
“那么……”小姑娘说不出话。  
“你是她的孩子，你得明白表象并不能代表其下的真心。”小猫用脸颊蹭她的手掌，“你的Daddy无法教你这些，这些本该是她教你的，她才是深谙‘谎言’之道的那位。”  
“可是Mummy她……她……”  
“她是谎言之神，所以她一直在说谎，但是只有你父亲领悟了她的真心，你的Tony叔叔显然还不够格。”  
Thrud破涕而笑：“所以我Mummy是个好人？”  
“是啊。”Tom用皮毛蹭去她的眼泪，“她犯过错，但是她依然爱着你们，所以她的背叛是个谎言，她舍命从敌人手里换来了你们的安全。”  
“那她什么时候会来呢？”  
“回头。”

Thrud回头，看见酒吧门口黑发翠眼的邪神。  
“我想有些话还是亲人间交流比较好。”

9、  
Loki走到Thrud身边，在吧台前坐下。  
“冰水就好。”他已经洗去了浓重的骷髅妆，雪肤翠眼，黑发红唇，腰杆笔直，从门口走到吧台的过程仿佛是走向王位而不是来泡个吧。Thrud看着他握住那个平凡的玻璃杯，在他指间它似乎都带上了钻石的光华。  
Loki把冰水一饮而尽，这才长舒了一口气，斜眼看着身边的Thrud，但是眼里的神色还是温柔的，如同母兽看着不省心的幼崽叹气。  
“有什么话抓紧问，问完回家。”

 

那是一场旷日持久的战争。  
六颗宝石，Loki笃定了Thanos需要点时间来找它们。只要有一秒钟的空隙，只要一秒就够了，他是恶作剧之神，也是谎言之神，一秒的空隙够他灭掉十个Thanos。  
他本想当天就搞掉Thanos，可惜有个人拖住了他。

“某种程度上你的确是个累赘，没了你战争可以结束得更快。”  
女孩迷惑不解，Loki在Thrud的注视下抚摸着腹部。  
“那个时候我混上了飞船才发现你也在这里。”

也许是飞船上的某一次，又或者是他冒充Odin被Thor抓个现行的那次，为了这个孩子邪神决定生生把战线拉长，头一次他深切感受到责任压在背上的重量。Loki用法术隐藏起了自己的肚子，Thanos不是那只种残暴的人，不代表他的养子们不是。他一边忍着妊娠反应，一边小心翼翼和他们周旋，拖延时间。  
有时候她也想过干脆不要管这个孩子，直接动手算了，越拖越容易出事。但是这是Loki和过去最后的联系，阿斯加德新生的象征，还是Thor喜欢的孩子，说什么他都不想失去这个它。  
生产那天他化作女人的模样，躲在屋子里独自分娩。五个小时后一声微弱的啼哭终于在狭小的空间里响起，Loki顾不上穿好衣服，匆忙爬起来一手搂住她，一手切断脐带。  
怀里的孩子一张小脸皱成一团，扯着不大的嗓子嗷嗷哭叫，脑门上粘着几缕金色发丝。  
“你还真像他。”她跪坐在沾满了血污的床单上，只披了一件外套，雪白的身子就那么暴露在空气里。孩子哭了一会，就安静下去，只是睁大了一双绿眼睛望着她。  
她变出一盆水，一点一点把她身上的血渍和羊水洗净。婴儿的身子软软的，被她翻弄时漏出可爱的咿呀声。  
Loki突然想起来她该有一个名字。  
“Thrud。”随着她的话语，一个金色的词语出现在孩子的手臂上，只要他的爸爸看见了，它就会自动消去。  
Loki抱着她漫步到窗前，血滴顺着腿间滴落到地上。玻璃倒映出她和Thrud的样子，她惊诧于Thrud和自己的女性形象如此相似，而她们相处得又是如此和谐，好似她们天生就该是母女，她天生就该承担这个任务。Loki恍神间想起中庭那些圣母生子的画像，那些慈爱体面的女人抱着她们白净可爱的孩子，被称作“天使”的神使环绕。  
“Thrud。”Loki亲吻她皱巴巴的脸蛋，黑发垂下如同雌鸟的羽翼，盖住了孩子的身子。然而她不是圣母，她下身狼藉，背上的长发被汗水粘成一绺一绺，双腿还因为疼痛而打颤，甚至她还能感觉到有些“附加物”正顺着她的阴道滑出。但是Loki坚信Thrud成为“神子”的权利，她明明就是神子，阿斯加德的神子。她真想再给她一些祝福，把那些她会的咒语通通给Thrud，这是她的孩子，她值得最好的祝福。然而她还需要省下点力气做别的，所以Loki什么也给不了她。  
魔法阵出现在她的手下，连通了远在地球的另一端。本来她不具备这种传送的能力，这样做只会极大地消耗她的法力。  
管他呢。  
法阵和婴儿一起消失的那一刻，镜子里出现的是英俊挺拔的男性邪神，苍白的脸上泛着不正常的红晕，连带那双绿眼睛里也燃烧起来。Loki很久没这么兴奋过了，这将是他最盛大的一次表演，不是以邪神的身份，而是以阿斯加德二皇子、Loki Odinson的身份。

飞船正在醒来，此时距离Loki Odinson的死亡还剩三个小时。

“我，Loki Laufeyson，向你致敬。”  
我，Loki Odinson，在此起誓。  
“伟大的Thanos，宇宙的君主。”  
Thanos，你永远不会成功。  
“我将永远效忠于您。”  
你永远得不到我的尊敬。  
“我将为您献上宝物，首先是这个宇宙魔方。”  
我会将它从你手中夺回。  
“我将拥护你坐上王位，成为你最虔诚的信徒。”  
当你坐上王位，我将成为弑君之徒。

“如有违背，我将以血偿还。”

要不是阿斯加德不兴墓志铭那一套，他真想在自己的墓碑上刻下这句话：“一个死于忠诚的邪神。”  
语言是一种奇妙的东西，我们用它编织梦境，也用它铸造陷阱和伪装。真可惜这些绝妙的技巧我不能传授给你，我的孩子。

10、  
“所以你是我的妈妈。”Thrud攥着他的衣角，“你骗了我。”  
“我是谎言之神。”  
Loki抱着Thrud，往亡灵桥的方向走。两个血肉丰满的“亡灵”惊吓到了不少路人。  
“嘿，让我教你一招吧。”Loki在Thrud耳边倒坏水，“以后你daddy有事不答应你了，就用这招。”  
“真的？”  
“听我的……”Loki腾出一只手把散乱的发丝捋到脑后，笑得神采飞扬，绿眼睛里流光溢彩。自从来了这个鬼地方后他很久没这么开心过了。

“让我过去，我的女儿想看瀑布。”他对着守关的骷髅甩出一记眼刀。那骷髅愣了愣，看向Thrud，谁料Thrud也是一记小小的眼刀。在对方愣住的档口，他们大摇大摆穿过去。  
“哇真的有用！”Thrud抱着Loki的脖子欢呼。  
Loki没拒绝这种亲昵的接触：“你Daddy更怕这招。”  
“你当初也是这么骗daddy的吗？”  
“我根本骗不过他。”Loki想起来昔日那个鲁莽的大王子，嘴角上扬，“以前他根本不会动脑子，我说什么都不会听，后来就更别说了。”  
“Daddy说你是为了救我们而死，但是Tony叔叔不信。”Thrud抱紧他的脖子，“明明很简单。”  
“看来你Tony叔叔还不够聪明。”  
“我也这么觉得。”

“看，那就是终点。”  
水流呼啸着载满花瓣倾泻而下，蒸腾起的水汽笼罩着亡灵桥。那些水流根本没能落入深渊，它们半空中就化作了水汽，裹着风和灵魂向导的翅膀飘向亡灵桥的另一端。  
“那水去哪里了？”  
“你Daddy在的那个世界。”  
这一次Thrud没有挣脱他，她缩在Loki的颈间，金发和Loki的黑发交缠。他们面前，白玫瑰都被染成金色，花瓣铺成的桥延伸向金色天空的另一端，成群的飞鸟撑开羽翼，晃晃地飞上高空。  
“它们也是亡灵吗？”Thrud指着那些晃悠着盘旋的小动物。  
“那是灵魂向导。”Tom扑腾扑腾自己的小翅膀，羽尖扫过Thrud的鼻尖.。  
“如果我们可以过去，我也会那样给你Mummy引路。”

那抹填满了天空壮丽的灿金随着时间一点一点消散下去，变深，变沉，最后犹如一片倒置的海水，桥的另一端是清澈的湛蓝，往上是逐渐黯淡下去的墨黑。  
“时间到了。”  
Loki放下Thrud，从她手中那朵玫瑰上扯下一片花瓣。  
“我祝福你，我的孩子。”他紧紧抱住Thrud，鼻尖埋进柔软的金发，和她一同握住那枝玫瑰。女孩如同幼猫一样贴着他。Loki想起五年前，飞船上他也是这么抱着她，他新生的女儿，他们名正言顺的长女。如果没有Hela和Thanos，也许她会活得像个公主，会有一大群弟弟妹妹们，还会有活着的“母亲”。那时候她满身血污地躺在他怀里，如同母猫怀中新生的幼猫，连哭声都是那么细声细气，如今她漂亮得像个天使。Thor偶尔还是会干漂亮事的。  
时隔五年他终于能再次拥抱她。  
“早日回家。”

“我们还会见面吗？”Thrud握着玫瑰，她已经开始化作花瓣在这个世界消散。  
“只要告诉你爸爸，记得把你妈妈的照片放进相框。”  
随着他的话语，最后一片花瓣落进他掌心。

尾声  
Thrud今年非常乖，没有乱放电，也没有去偷吃Tony叔叔的甜甜圈。哪怕爸爸把她打扮成她妈妈的样子，还笨手笨脚地给她梳头。  
去年她从那里回来后，发现自己就在卧室里，脚边躺着那顶头盔。她高兴坏了，抱着头盔啪嗒啪嗒跑下楼，在大厅里找到一脸震惊的众人。  
“daddy！”她抱着头盔扑进父亲的怀里。  
她发誓那是她第一次看见爸爸哭。  
“天，今天你吓坏我们了小姑娘。”Tony叔叔满脸“你闯祸了”的表情。

Thrud在床上迷迷糊糊醒来，今天是她的生日。而她竟然是被阳光唤醒的，今天没有雨水也没有雷鸣，鸟鸣回荡在清晨的阳光中。  
身侧的父亲还在睡着，她翻个身，手指啪一下打到一个温热的物体。  
Thrud抬头，撞进一双绿眼睛。  
“嘘。”他束起一根手指放在唇边，黑发垂在脸颊边。  
她也学着他的样子，竖起一根手指：“嘘。”  
“Good girl。”邪神用口型比划着，橘皮小猫趴在他的肩头。

床头柜上的相框里，照片上穿着修身西装的男人正站在一堆瓦砾前，正被另一个穿了夹克的人搂了腰。他不情愿地看着别处，脸上泛着害羞的红晕。  
然而他的一只手搭在了他伴侣手上。  
END


End file.
